Caught in a Web
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Wilbur X OC. Charlotte always looked out for the other Orphans, from helping Goob with his game and helping Lewis with his inventions, but when she gets dragged to the future she gets a littel freaked out, especially by 'future' boy.
1. Chapter 1: Gingko Biloba from Mars

Chapter One

Charlotte walked around the orphanage looking for someone in particular. She knew where they would probably be but wanted to cover everywhere to be sure. She has been at the orphanage since she was one, and her thirteenth birthday was fast approaching.

She was also the richest orphan. Her parents died in a fire, she was at home with a babysitter. She had no other family so she was left with her parents fortune and no where to go. The babysitter dropped her off at the orphanage and she has lived there ever since. Her parents loved her, when she was born they set aside money for school and college and Charlotte knew about it so she used all of her other money on the orphans. She bought Goob's Little League uniform and she pays for all the clothes and she pays for all the parts to Lewis' inventions.

If you looked at her she didn't appear to be rich. She had wavy dark brown hair that she kept tied in loose pigtails and had long bangs that always covered her green eyes. She didn't have many articles of clothing and all were black, green, or grey.

Currently she was looking for Lewis because he had another interview. She had reached just outside his bedroom door when she heard a fog horn. She opened the door and saw Goob on the ground holding his ears and Lewis looking down at him.

"Lewis, they're here," she said walking in and helping Goob up. She caught sight of what was on the table. "Please tell me you don't plan on taking that down there to the interview."

"Of course I do. I know this will work," he said.

"Nothing says 'adopt me' like a weird invention," said Goob rubbing his ear.

Mildred then ran into the room.

"Lewis! Lewis, the Harringtons are here," she said in a rush. Lewis picked up his invention and left with Mildred. Charlotte looked down at Goob who looked up at her.

"Come on, let's go play catch," she said. She grabbed his mitt and they walked out to the front yard and started throwing the ball.

"Can you throw it higher? I want to practice," he said tossing the ball back to Charlotte. She did as he asked but the ball was too high for his jump and it landed under the nearby tree. Goob went to go retrieve it when the Harringtons came through the front door; both covered in peanut butter and grape jelly.

"Oh no," said Charlotte as they watched them rush into their car and drive away. "I'm going to go check on Lewis, I'll be right back. How about you practice pitching with the side wall?" He nodded and Charlotte rushed into the house and up to the roof. She found Mildred there talking with Lewis.

"One hundred, twenty-four," said Lewis, sitting on the ground behind a wooden crate.

"What?" asked Mildred confused looking at Charlotte to see if she knew.

"That's how many adoption interviews I've had," he said turning to face them, "one hundred, twenty-four."

"Oh Lewis, come on now, you're exaggerating," said Mildred waving it off. She kept talking as Lewis stood up and turned his crate around showing tally marks and the numbers '50' and '100' crossed off.

"Plus I'm going to be thirteen next year and you both know how hard it is for a teenager to get adopted. Sorry Charlotte, but we have no future," he said now sitting on top of the crate. Charlotte moved and went to sit next to him understanding completely.

"We can be bums together," she said trying to give some hope, "since no one wants us."

"I know, my own mother didn't want me," he said.

"That's not true!" interjected Mildred, "you do not know that!"

"Then why did she give me up?" he asked.

"She may not have been able to take care of you, did you ever think of that? I am sure that she was only thinking about what was best for you," said Mildred softly. Lewis went into thinking.

"I never thought of it that way," he said.

"Maybe she wanted to keep you but she had no choice," she said reassuringly. Lewis thought a little bit more; it's what he's good at.

"You're right. My real mum is the only person who's ever wanted me," he said as if he just had an epiphany.

"Wait I said maybe," said Mildred but Lewis was gone.

"If she wanted me then, she'll want me now." Lewis now got off the crate and started walking.

"What are you talking about?" Mildred asked following him.

"I have to find her, Mildred, and when I do, she'll take me back and we'll be a family again," said Lewis getting his hopes way too far up.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa," said Mildred stopping him in his path, "Lewis, you can't do that. No one knows anything about her, no one even saw her." He was now staring up at the nearby billboard. 'Remember your Ginkgo Biloba'.

"Wrong," he said off in his own world, "I saw her. Once. She's in here, I just have to remember." His attention turned to another billboard: 'Brain Scanners from Mars. In dazzling colour. Now playing.' "That's it!" he rushed through the door and Mildred turned to look at Charlotte.

"What?" asked Charlotte.

"You're friends with him, what is he going to do?" she asked slightly scared.

"I don't know but he must be making a brain scanner so he can remember, or Ginkgo Biloba from Mars," said Charlotte shrugging her shoulders after she glanced at the billboards Lewis was just staring at. Mildred shook her head and went back inside. Charlotte laughed then went down to the front yard to play more ball with Goob.

Over the next week Lewis was working hard on his new invention, whatever it was. He shared the plans with Charlotte so she could help pay for the parts and had Goob help him build it.

One day Lewis came home with a flyer for a science fair that his teacher gave him. He was so excited he picked up his work ten fold. Whenever he was deep in his work Goob would go out and Charlotte would help him with his game.

After many tests and explosions and the buying of more parts and missing interviews Lewis finally had a finished product just in time for the science fair.

The day of the fair had arrived and Charlotte was up and ready to help Lewis. It also happened to be the day of Goob's big game, but he didn't want Charlotte there because she would throw off his concentration.

As she walked towards Lewis and Goob's room she saw Goob walking down the hallway with a mug of coffee.

"Goob, you're a bit young for coffee, don't you think? It also stunts your growth," she said. He shrugged and kept walking. Charlotte continued on to Lewis' room.

"Oh no I'm late!" shouted Lewis. Charlotte took a look at the time and realized they were running late. She had lost track of time making breakfast. She immediately helps Lewis move the invention to his wagon and they moved it to the hallway. Mildred was talking to Lewis about interviews as they tried to get a move on but Lewis had to stop for a moment to put and end to it once and for all.

"I'm done with interviews, Mildred. I don't want to be rejected anymore," he said turning to face Mildred.

"And we don't want to be late!" added Charlotte turning to look at Mildred.

"I know where your head is, but I'm telling you, you have got to get out of the past and look to the future," she said.

"You sound like a fortune cookie," said Charlotte crossing her arms.

"I am looking to the future, this is it," said Lewis pointing to his invention, "this is my future. I'm sorry." Lewis turned and they got the invention out of the house and down the street. They finally arrived at the Joyce Williams Elementary School and ran straight to the gym to set up the invention. As they entered they went to a slow walk and made their way through the displays to the back of the gym to their table.

As they walked Charlotte couldn't help but feel like they were being followed, but every time she turned around no one was there.

"Hey Lewis, do you feel like we're being followed?" she asked as they reached the final row of tables.

"No," he said stopping at their table.

"Okay," she said shrugging it off. They lifted the invention on the table and he took of his backpack. "Does this feel heavier then usual?" she asked as she clapped her hands.

"Yea," said Lewis. He lifted up the blanket covering to see why and out popped a boy.

"That would be why," said Charlotte staring at the strange boy. He had black hair that had an interesting style to it and looked to be around her own age.

"This area is not secure. Get in!" he said. The boy grabbed Lewis and pulled him under the blanket with him. Charlotte looked around and smiled at some of the children that were passing by before ducking under the blanket as well to see what was going on.

"Tall man, bowler hat, approached you?" the boy asked Lewis who clearly thought he was crazy.

"No why?" asked Lewis. The boy deflated then looked back up at Lewis.

"I could lose my badge for this. He's a suspect in a robbery," said the boy.

"What'd he steal?" asked Lewis buying the story more and more.

"A time machine," said the boy dead serious.

"A what?" asked Lewis and Charlotte at the same time. The boy glanced at Charlotte then faced Lewis again.

"I tracked him to this time and my informants say he's after you," said the boy pointing to Lewis.

"Me? Why me? Why not her?" asked Lewis pointing at Charlotte.

"Lewis you can't buy this," said Charlotte trying to be a voice of reason. She knew Lewis had a large imagination and would believe almost anything.

"The boys back at HQ haven't figured out a motive yet. And by 'HQ' I mean head quarters," said the boy trying to appear important.

"I know what HQ means," said Lewis.

"What else would it stand for?" asked Charlotte rolling her eyes. The boy glared at her then turned back to Lewis.

"Good, you're a smart kid, that might keep you alive…for now. Just worry about your little science gizmo and leave the 'perp' to me," he said, "and by 'perp' I mean-"

"We know what it means!" said Lewis and Charlotte at the same time.

"Okay Smarty-pants," he said and he left the area.

"Lewis, I'm going to take on the role of a mother now. Never, ever again, get under a blanket with a strange boy claiming he is from the future every again. He is a disturbed young man and should see a professional," said Charlotte wagging her finger at him.

"I don't think this will ever happen again," he said trying to figure out what just happened. They both got out from under the blanket and started testing the invention to make sure it worked.

"Ooo, next up is Lewis," said Doctor Krunklehorn as the judges walked up to the invention.

"Lewis! Okay stand back everybody," said his teacher. Charlotte recognized him; she had him as a teacher back when she attended the school. "This next project will knock your socks off. Seriously you might want to stand back a little." Lewis went on with his presentation while Charlotte stood back trying to find that strange boy 'from the future'. She didn't want him getting into any trouble or disturb Lewis during his presentation. She spotted him watching the presentation and she kept an eye on him when all of a sudden the invention started acting strange.

"Lewis!" shouted Charlotte when the propeller flew off. Then all hell broke loose. The propeller made a nearby volcano project go off which knocked the fire ants onto the gym teacher and the fire sprinklers went off soaking everyone and everything in the gym. Charlotte stood there looking down at Lewis as he tried to apologize but Mr. Willerstein wouldn't listen. The sprinklers turned off and Lewis ran from the gym.

"Wait Lewis!" yelled 'future' boy and he chased after him. Charlotte didn't trust the boy so she went after both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Future' Boy

Chapter Two

Charlotte knew where Lewis was going and ran as fast as she could to the orphanage and up to the roof. She made it up there to find him ripping the pages of his notebook out.

"Lewis," said Charlotte walking towards him. He ignored her and crumpled up a picture and threw it across the roof. Charlotte went over and sat next to him.

"You just have to try again," she said, "I'm sure with a little more-" she was then hit in the back of the head with the crumpled up picture.

"What was that?" Lewis asked and they both stood up and turned around, "here give me the paper ball." Charlotte handed it to him and he threw it again. That's when 'future' boy rolled out, threw the ball back at them, which Charlotte caught, and rolled back behind the side of the building.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Lewis asked. The response was a 'cuu cuu' like a pigeon sound.

"'Cause we didn't see him?" asked Charlotte looking at Lewis who shrugged his shoulders. They walked forward a bit and Lewis took the ball and dropped it on the ground next to him. 'Future' boy rolled out, picked up the ball, placed it into Lewis' hand, and hid behind the building again.

"This is ridiculous," said Charlotte shaking her head. Lewis nodded in agreement.

"Would you quit that please," said Lewis, "I know you're not a pigeon."

"Shh. You're blowing my cover," said the boy coming out and putting a hand on Lewis' mouth to silence him.

"What cover?" asked Charlotte.

"There's no one else up here," said Lewis getting free.

"That's just what they want you to think," said the boy who was very fidgety, or really, paranoid. "Now, take this back to the science fair and fix that memory scanner," said the boy shoving the drawing at Lewis and pushing him towards the exit.

"Hey leave him alone!" said Charlotte grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pulling him away from Lewis.

"Maybe you've forgotten I'm a time cop from the future, should be taken very seriously," said the boy getting free of Charlotte's grip. Lewis gave him a disbelieving look and swiped the card that the boy held up like a badge.

"That's no badge! This is a coupon for a tanning salon. You're a fake," said Lewis turning to the boy.

"Okay, you got me, I'm not a cop, but I really am from the future. And there really is this bowler hat guy," said the boy. Lewis walked over to his crate and sat down on it while Charlotte kept a close eye on the 'future' boy.

"Ugh, here we go again," said Lewis putting his head in his hands.

"He stole a time machine, came to the science, and ruined your project," said the boy waving Lewis' drawing around.

"The project didn't work because I'm no good," said Lewis standing up and facing the boy, "there is no bowler hat guy, there is no time machine, and you're not from the future. You're crazy!"

"I'm sure we can call you a cab to take you back to whatever hospital you escaped from," said Charlotte walking over.

"I am not crazy!" said the boy looking at Charlotte seriously.

"Oh yea Captain Time Travel?" asked Lewis, "prove it."

"Ah…um," said the boy, getting excited then realizing it was in vain.

"That's what I thought," said Charlotte and she took Lewis by the shoulders and they headed for the exit. Right as they opened the door the boy slammed into it, shutting it.

"If I prove to you I'm from the future will you go back to the science fair?" he asked desperately to Lewis.

"Yea sure, whatever you say," said Lewis humouring him. Charlotte on the other hand didn't like the idea of humouring a mentally ill person. The boy grabbed Lewis and started running towards the edge of the building. Charlotte went wide eyed and ran after them.

"Stop!" yelled Charlotte. She watched as the boy lifted Lewis up and threw him off of the roof. She caught up to the boy and grabbed his collar.

"What did you do!" she yelled glaring at the boy. There was a 'thunk' and she looked over the edge to see Lewis floating in the air. "What the-"

The boy smiled and jumped off the roof. Unfortunately for Charlotte, she still had a tight grip on his collar and fell off the roof as well; both landing on the invisible thing. Charlotte and Lewis clutched to each other and watched as the boy pressed a button and a…spaceship appeared? The boy pressed some more buttons and a glass covering slid into place and he began to drive.

"Where are we going?" asked Lewis clutching onto the seat. Charlotte had moved to her own seat besides the boy, more know as the shotgun seat.

"To the future," said the driver.

"Are you old enough to drive?" asked Charlotte glancing at the long fall beneath them as they gained more altitude. A bubble formed around the ship and with a flash of bright lights there was a new scenery around them, a very futuristic one.

"Oh my," said Charlotte staring out. Lewis was now in love with everything and soaking up everything he was seeing. Charlotte recognized many of the futuristic things were ideas that Lewis had.

"Welcome to Todayland," said the boy smirking at the look on their faces.

"Is this proof enough for you?" he asked.

"This is beyond anything that I could ever imagined. This means I could really change my life," said Lewis staring out the window.

"That's right, you can," said the boy turning to face Lewis, "next stop science fair to fix your memory scanner." The boy turned back to the controls and started pressing some buttons.

"Hey, I'm not going to fix that stupid memory scanner," said Lewis. The boy hit the brakes really hard and Charlotte flew forward and hit the glass covering.

"What?" asked the boy turning around to face Lewis.

"Ow, thanks," said Charlotte rubbing her head.

"Wilbur, this is a time machine. Why should I fix my dumb invention when you can take me to see my own mum now in this ship?" said Lewis.

"He has a point, Wilbur," said Charlotte smirking at the boy who glared at her.

"Uh, um," said Wilbur, lost for words.

"I can actually go back to that night and stop her from giving me up," said Lewis. Charlotte didn't think this was a good idea.

"Lewis no," she said, "you can't mess with the past, everything happens for a reason."

"The answer is not a time machine, it's this!" said Wilbur holding up the drawing for Lewis' invention. Lewis took it from Wilbur's hand.

"You want to know what I think about this?" asked Lewis as he tore up the paper.

"What are you doing?!" cried Wilbur as he reached for the papers.

"I'm sorry Wilbur, but you don't know what I've lived through," said Lewis as he took the controls.

"Lewis no!" shouted Wilbur reaching for the controls as well. They went into a nose dive and Charlotte found herself in the back seat.

"Boys! Stop! You'll kill us all!" shouted Charlotte above their bickering. Somehow in the middle of it all Lewis ripped off the steering wheel and the ship went crashing down into a grassy hill.

"I am so dead," said Wilbur.

"Can't you settle your problems out without involving innocent bystanders?" asked Charlotte rubbing her sore neck.

"We didn't hurt anyone," said Lewis looking around.

"Hello, me! I was stuck in there with you two. Can't you both act older?" she asked as they climbed out of the ship.

"No one cares about you, you didn't even have to come," said Wilbur looking over his ship.

"I'm sorry you're the one that dragged me with you into this weird adventure," said Charlotte turning to face Wilbur and pointed a finger at him.

"I can't deal with you right now, I have myself to worry about. I'm not allowed to look at this thing, let alone drive it! My mum and dad are going to kill me, and I can tell you this, it will not be done with mercy!" he said turning to face the wreck.

"I'd rather have my own parents kill me then some future boy," said Charlotte as she stood next to Lewis.

"Isn't there a time machine repair shop?" asked Lewis trying to help the boy and them because now they were stuck in the future.

"No there's only two time machines in existence and the bowler hat guy has the other one," said Wilbur already sealing his fate.

"Well someone is going to have to fix this," said Lewis and that's when Charlotte caught the look on Wilbur's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Good idea!" said Wilbur grabbing Lewis' arm and shoving him towards the wreck, "you're smart. You fix it."

"Are you crazy? I can't fix this thing," said Lewis.

"Can we establish once and for all that Wilbur is crazy?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes," said Lewis agreeing.

"But he can fix it, he broke it, so he has to fix it," said Wilbur crossing his arms. Lewis thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, under one condition. I fix it, you take me back to see my mum," said Lewis.

"What?" asked Wilbur, "you didn't even follow through on our last deal. How can I trust you?"

"Well you told me you were a time cop from the future, how can I trust you?" asked Lewis. Charlotte knew this was getting seemingly nowhere and walked away from the wreck and to the top of a nearby hill and sat down.

"I hope I wake up from this dream soon," she said as she laid down on the grass and shut her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: From Toilet to Closet

Chapter Three

Charlotte was laying there trying to get rid of everything that was happening when she heard someone walk over. She ignored them as they sat down next to her and poked her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess, and I promise if there is any time you want to go to I will take you once Lewis fixes the time machine," said Wilbur trying to make amends.

"It's a nice gesture but I don't think taking me to another time is going to help, the only one I want to go to is my own time," said Charlotte opening one eye and looking at him.

"Then what do you want? Anything," said Wilbur looking down at her now.

"A family," she said staring up at the sky.

"What?" he asked.

"I live in the orphanage with Lewis. I'm the oldest orphan and today is my thirteenth birthday, which means I am not going to get a family," she explained sitting up.

"Oh," he said falling silent.

"What is it you wanted?" she asked looking at him knowing he didn't come over here just to talk with her.

"Lewis agreed to fix the machine. We are heading back to my house now and we could use your help pushing it, plus Lewis won't leave without you," he said.

"Fine," said Charlotte. They both stood up and walked over to the wreck and Lewis. Together they pushed the ship up the hill and towards a mansion.

"Nice place," commented Charlotte as she wiped her hands once they reached the garage door.

"Who dares to disturb my sanctuary?" came a deep voice from inside the garage.

"Carl, it's me, let me in," said Wilbur.

"None may enter unless they speak the royal password," said the voice known as Carl.

"Carl, what are you talking about? We don't have a password," said Wilbur.

"Yes, we do, I made one up while you were gone," said the voice.

"Well then how am I suppose to know what it is?" asked Wilbur. Charlotte looked at Lewis and they held back a laugh.

"You…" said the deep voice which then turned into a higher pitched one, "good point." The door opened and the three began to push again as a robot came out from the side of the garage.

"Welcome back little buddy. So, uh, what's up with the stolen time machine? Did you find it? Apparently not, and you managed to bust this one as well," he said.

"It'll be fixed before dad gets home," said Wilbur going to pull the ship in more.

"And how do you suppose that's going to happen?" asked the robot as he stood to the side and watched as the ship was moved into the garage. He caught site of Lewis and Charlotte and pointed to them, "who're they?"

"Wow a real robot!" said Lewis walking up to him, "hi I'm Lewis!" He extended a hand to shake but the robot took one look at the boy, screamed, and ran away.

"Um," said Charlotte turning to Wilbur who had a scared look on his face.

"That was unexpected," said Lewis. Wilbur then put a fruit hat on top of Lewis' head, "as was that."

"I don't have to wear one do I?" asked Charlotte snickering at how Lewis looked.

"If my family finds out I brought you from the past they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave. I'm not exaggerating! Well, I am, but that's not the point. The point is: your hair's a dead give away." said Wilbur making charades to go along with what he was saying.

"Why is his hair a dead give away?" asked Charlotte as confused as Lewis was.

"That is an excellent question," he said before running off to the tube that Carl just went up.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Lewis.

"Another excellent question," said Wilbur before he too went up the tube.

"Okay why is your hair a dead give away and not mine?" asked Charlotte looking at her hair.

"Girls probably still wear their hair down just take the hair bands out," said Lewis as he started wandering around the garage. Charlotte took the bands out and secured them around her wrist like a bracelet.

"Don't touch anything, Lewis, we don't know what will happen," said Charlotte right as she heard a sucking sound. She turned around and saw no more Lewis. "Great," she said and walked over to the ship, sat down on the floor, and leaned against the ship waiting for someone to return.

She got bored really fast and started braiding her hair and then unbraiding it until finally Wilbur showed up.

"Okay Lewis I got the blueprints," he said then noticing Lewis was not there, "where is he?"

"Don't know, went up one of the tubes. I turned my back for one second and he vanishes," said Charlotte unbraiding a strand of hair.

"What good was it bringing you if you can't keep an eye on the kid? Now we have to go find him," said Wilbur walking over to her.

"We? What we? It's your house," said Charlotte staring up at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You lost him in the first place," he said dragging her over to a tube.

"I didn't lose him; he has his own free will to wander off on his own. I was fixing my hair so I wouldn't look like a banana logo," said Charlotte pulling her arm free.

"What? You didn't need to fix your hair, it's only Lewis' hair," said Wilbur grabbing her arm again, "and you're helping me find him." And up the tube they went. First place was a living room and they popped out under a chair.

"Why does that tube come out under a chair?" asked Charlotte.

"Don't know," said Wilbur, "he's not here." And down they went this time popping out of a toilet.

"Really this is the only way to enter into a bathroom is through the toilet. Imagine how awkward it would be if someone was in here," said Charlotte wiping the water away from her eyes.

"No one uses this bathroom just for that reason," said Wilbur like it was the most obvious thing.

"Lewis would not be in a toilet," said Charlotte and they went down the tube again. They eventually came out and were running all over the house.

"I've never noticed how big this house is till now," said Wilbur as they ran.

"That's why they call these type of houses mansions," said Charlotte. Wilbur was about to respond when he ran smack dab into Lewis. They flew back and landed on the ground in the middle of the hallway. Charlotte skidded to a stop then ran back over to them.

"Lewis, I told you to stay in the garage!" said Wilbur getting up as Lewis did.

"I did but I went up the tube and I ran into your family, and I-" rambled Lewis.

"You met my family?!" asked Wilbur taking things out of proportion…again. He grabbed Lewis by the ear and Charlotte by the arm and dragged them into a dark closet.

"First a toilet now a closet? What is wrong with you?" asked Charlotte.

"Quiet," said Wilbur and he turned a light on, "Pop quiz: who've you met and what've you learned?"

"Okay," started Lewis, "Bud, Fritz, and Joe are brothers. Fritz is married to Petunia, and is she…?" he made a puppet motion with his hand.

"Cranky? Yes," added Wilbur.

"Tallulah and Laszlo are their children, Joe is married to Billie, Lefty is the butler, Spike and Dimitri are twins and I don't know who they're related to."

"Neither do we. Go on," said Wilbur.

"Lucille is married to Bud, and your dad Cornelius is their son," Lewis paused, "what does Cornelius look like?"

"Tom Selleck," said Wilbur after thinking about it.

"Okay, Cornelius is married to Franny and her brothers are Gaston and Art," said Lewis.

"You're forgetting something," said Wilbur.

"Can't imagine who?" asked Charlotte and Wilbur glared at her.

"Forgetting?" thought Lewis out loud, "Oh right! Wilbur is the son of Franny and Cornelius.

"And nobody realized you were from the past?" asked Wilbur.

"Nope," said Lewis proud with himself. Wilbur let out a sigh as Lewis began to bow.

"Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause, thank you very much," said Lewis. Wilbur smirked and turned the light off.

"What was the point of blinding us again?" asked Charlotte. She didn't hear anything. "Guys, this is not funny, I don't want to be left behind in the future stuck in some closet!"

"Oh shut up. I have a large family someone was bound to find you sometime," said Wilbur grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the closet.

"Just take us to the garage so Lewis can fix the time machine and we can go home," said Charlotte freeing her arm. They went down another tube until they came into the garage. Wilbur glanced at Charlotte before walking off with Lewis and they started talking about how to fix the ship.

Lewis got started and Wilbur began cleaning the ship while Charlotte sat on a stool and watched them, completely bored out of her mind.

"Can I do anything help?" she asked.

"No, you just sit back and watch us men handle things," said Wilbur.

"Right just like I watched you 'men' destroy and damn thing," muttered Charlotte as she twirled a pencil in her fingers. She eventually found some paper nearby and saw that it was unused, finding nothing else to do she began to draw whatever came to mind. Eventually she fell asleep and was woken up by a malfunctioning engine. She sat up and looked over at the time machine. It just touched down and opened up letting a cloud of smoke fly out revealing a soot covered Lewis and Wilbur, Lewis now sporting a new hat.

"Boys dinner," came a woman's voice from on a computer.

"Not now mum," said Wilbur as they walked out of the ship.

"If you aren't up here in five minutes I'm coming down there to get you," she said. They looked back at the ship.

"We better get up there," said Wilbur.

"What you manly men couldn't fix it?" asked Charlotte walking over to them.

"Shut it," said Wilbur as they went up a tube.


	4. Chapter 4: Disgruntled Acquaintances

Chapter Four

They entered the dining room to see everyone sitting down around the large table.

"Come on you can sit by me," said Wilbur nudging Lewis.

"Oh, you have another friend, Wilbur?" asked Bud as he caught site of the three entering.

"More like disgruntled acquaintance," said Charlotte smiling at that old man and completely ignoring that his clothes are on backwards. She heard music playing and a really good singer but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She started looking around when Franny noticed her.

"Look up dear," said Franny. Charlotte took a glance up and noticed that on the chandelier were frogs playing instruments and singing.

"Amazing," she said smiling.

"So what's your name dear?" asked Lucille as she led Charlotte off to a chair that was placed on the other side of Wilbur, who grumbled.

"Charlotte," she said taking a seat as everyone else did.

"Hey, Wilbur and Charlotte, it's like that old book, Charlotte's Web. This must mean you are best friends," said Bud smiling at the two.

"Acquaintances," they both said at the same time.

"But I've read that book. Wilbur was a pig who was about to be killed because he was the runt in his large family," said Charlotte smirking at Wilbur who faced her.

"Well Charlotte was a spider who dies at the end of the story, where Wilbur lives on in fame," countered Wilbur.

"Well at least Charlotte doesn't get her fame by getting fat. She uses literacy."

"I guess they both read the book," said Bud. Tallulah smiled at the two bickering and was about to say something when Carl entered.

"Dinner is served," he said and Carl mini-me's all came out, each with a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, and distributed the food. Charlotte smiled at something finally looking normal and picked up her fork. She was about to happily dig in when she noticed Wilbur disappear under the table. She didn't say anything and just looked around the table to make sure no one noticed, luckily no one did and he soon popped back up. She was about to say something to him when his mum started talking to Lewis.

"So Lewis, Charlotte, are you in Wilbur's class?" she asked.

"No," said Lewis.

"Yes," said Wilbur. Charlotte didn't say anything and just let them figure the cover story out.

"Yes," said Lewis.

"No," said Wilbur, "yes and no. They are transfer students."

"Uh yea," said Lewis.

"Where are you two from?" asked Uncle Gaston waving a meatball around on a fork.

"Canada," said Lewis. Charlotte smirked and just ate her spaghetti.

"I think you mean North Montana, hasn't been called Canada in years," added Tallulah slamming on the table next to Lewis.

"Do you know Sam Gunderson?" asked Lucille holding up a skewered meatball as well.

"Um, it's a big country," said Lewis with a very lost look on his face.

"State," added Tallulah.

"I wonder if you're related?" asked Lucille squinting at Lewis.

"Maybe if he took his hat off," said Laszlo flying by.

"Oh, good idea, then we can see if he has the family cow-lick," said Lucille.

"He can't," said Wilbur stepping in, "because, uh, he's got really bad hat hair."

"Hat hair?" asked Charlotte after swallowing a meatball.

"Oh, a North Montana man doesn't care about hat hair," said Art who for some reason was also at that end of the table.

"Let's see the cow-lick!" shouted Petunia.

"All right, everyone hold your horses. Lewis, do you mind, I'm afraid this isn't going to stop otherwise," said Franny. Charlotte poked Wilbur to do something and the best thing he did was chuck a meatball at his Uncle Gaston. He glanced over at the two and Wilbur pointed to his mum.

"And so it begins," said Gaston who grabbed his mini cannon and loaded it up with a meatball.

"What begins?" asked Charlotte watching Gaston as he released the cannon and the meatball went flying and hit Franny.

"Just watch," said Wilbur.

The happy family dinner suddenly turned into an old Japanese karate movie. Franny was skilled in karate and deflected all the meatballs that were fired at her from her brother. The meatballs began to hit others, and one of the musical frogs, Charlotte ducked in time to miss a meatball and it bounced off her chair and hit Wilbur in the head. She smirked at him and continued to watch the fight. Then finally the spicy Italian sausage was fired and she nailed her brother right in the head who flew back and held up a white flag.

"I did it," said Franny as the rest of the family cheered.

"I love your family," Charlotte said to Wilbur before eating again.

"Is dinner like this every night?" Lewis asked Art who had somehow made his way to the other side of the table.

"No, yesterday we had meatloaf," replied Art. Everyone began to eat again, talking and having a grand old time when Carl came out with another device that Charlotte recognized as Lewis' as well.

"Okay gang, time for the second course," said Carl as he put an empty bowl into his chest cavity, "and what goes better with meatballs then PB and J." The Robinsons cheered and Lewis pointed to the machine.

"Hey that's just like…" he started but was cut off as Carl shot toast out of the toaster, two pieces to each person. Charlotte managed to catch hers and looked over at Lewis who was very excited. Right as Carl was about to shoot the peanut butter and jelly out, the gun got jammed.

"Things never change," said Charlotte laughing at the sight of Carl trying to fix it.

"Just what the doctor ordered," said Wilbur getting out of his seat and moving to the other side of the table. He grabbed Lewis and dragged him over to Carl. "My friend Lewis is an inventor he can fix it."

"Wilbur, you know I can't," said Lewis.

"Oh come on give it a try," said Lucille who followed the two over to Carl.

"You don't understand what's at stake here!" said Art rather dramatically, who also was over by Carl.

"I don't know," said Lewis slowly giving into the peer pressure.

"You would really be helping us out, Lewis," said Franny.

"Please," came the rest of the family.

"Go ahead Lewis!" Charlotte shouted over to him. Lewis nodded and turned to Wilbur.

"I'll need some tools," he said. Carl was way ahead of him and handed him a screwdriver. Lewis got to work and the family turned back towards Charlotte.

"So what are your hobbies?" asked Tallulah.

"Um, actually I never thought about it. I am usually just helping everyone else, don't spend much time on myself," said Charlotte rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's nice," said Lucille smiling at her.

"Are you and Lewis related?" asked Gaston.

"No, we're just really good friends," answered Charlotte.

"Where did you two meet our Wilbur?" asked Bud nudging Wilbur.

"Um," said Charlotte at a loss in the story.

"So Lewis how is it coming along?" asked Wilbur loudly turning everyone's attention to Lewis.

"It's looking pretty good. I've re-calibrated the dispensing chambers, and aligned the ejection mechanism, and…" he rambled on explaining what he did but no one was really paying attention they just wanted their PB and Js.

"Okay that should do it," said Lewis putting the screwdriver down and picking the gun up.

"Oh it's so exciting. Let her rip, Lewis!" exclaimed Billie.

"Here you go Carl," said Lewis handing Carl the gun. Carl twirled the chamber then pointed. Again it was jammed but this time there was no stopping it from exploding and getting peanut butter and jelly over everyone except Lewis, Carl, and Charlotte, who ducked under the table in time.

"Oh no," said Lewis putting his face in his hands, "I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"You failed!" yelled Bud and everyone else erupted in cheer. Charlotte walked over to Lewis and grabbed onto him.

"They're happy?" asked Charlotte slightly scared.

"And it was awesome!" yelled Gaston.

"Exceptional," said Art.

"Maybe their definition of failure is different," said Charlotte as she and Lewis were very confused.

"Outstanding," said Laszlo.

"Ahhh, I've seen better," said Petunia.

"From failing you learn, from success…not so much," explained Billie and both Lewis and Charlotte were thankful for that.

"If I gave up every time I failed, I never would have made the meatball cannon," said Gaston.

"I never would have made my fire proof pants," said Bud whose pants were mysteriously on fire. And then they burned off, "still working out the kinks," he said.

"Like my husband always says," started Franny. Carl finished with a big parade of signs and fireworks that said 'keep moving forward.'

"That was a bit over the top don't you think?" asked Charlotte.

"Who cares," said Lewis smiling up at her.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday

Chapter Five

"Okay everyone, quiet down, I propose a toast to Lewis for his brilliant failure. May it lead to success in the future," said Franny holding up a glass.

"Gosh, you're all so nice, if I had a family, I'd want them to be just like you," said Lewis.

"I second that," said Charlotte raising her glass in Lewis' direction.

"Oh," said Franny, "well then, to Lewis." And she proceeded to splash whatever was in the glass on herself, the rest of the Robinsons followed suit. Lewis and Charlotte shrugged 'what the heck' and did the same.

Everyone started talking to one another about different failures. Charlotte was sitting there enjoying herself and this amazing family when she overheard Wilbur and his mum talking.

"What did he mean 'if he had a family'?" asked Franny quietly.

"Oh, Lewis and Charlotte are orphans," said Wilbur like it was nothing at all.

"Orphans?" asked Franny shocked. She glanced over at Lewis who was watching everyone and then over to Charlotte who was now looking around the room. She glanced up and noticed that the chandelier was in a different spot.

She was about to point it out when there came a loud 'thud' and the call of a prehistoric animal. Everyone turned to look out the window and there was a t-rex. Everyone was scared out of their minds and Charlotte was slowly backing away from the window. She was heading for Lewis when he ran forward in excitement at the dinosaur.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a pet dinosaur?" asked Lewis looking at Wilbur.

"Uh, because we don't," said Wilbur shaking.

"What are you talking about, he's standing right here," said Lewis pointing to the t-rex.

"Lewis!" Charlotte shouted as the dinosaur jumped up and broke through the glass and ate Lewis. "Oh no," said Charlotte. She ran towards the dinosaur and looked for any weapon. She was about to grab a nearby chair when there was the sound of a train. She managed to jump out of the way as Billie's train impaled the dinosaur, causing him to spit Lewis out and to fly out the broken window.

"Lewis!" shouted Wilbur as Lewis was now dangling from the dinosaur's teeth. The t-rex climbed up the train and landed on the spot of grass sticking out on that floor. The Robinsons then charged out to attack. Tallulah helped Charlotte up and they joined in the fun.

Charlotte watched as everyone used different things to take down the dinosaur. She was waiting for Lewis to get down so she could help him escape because it appeared to her that the dinosaur was only after Lewis. When it looked like the t-rex was down all hell broke loose and he began his rampage again. Lewis got back down to the ground and Charlotte tried to stall the dinosaur while Lewis ran, but she just got knocked out of the way. She managed a few rolls before she stood back up and chased after the t-rex, who was chasing after Lewis.

She ran up the hill in time to see Wilbur grab Lewis and they started running. Lewis got free but Wilbur was grabbed and tossed up in the air.

"Wilbur!" shouted Charlotte and she ran towards the dinosaur. Lewis grabbed the nearby shovel and jumped up and caught Wilbur, using the shovel to shove between the t-rex's jaws, stopping them from being swallowed whole.

"Are you okay?" asked Charlotte now next to the dinosaur.

"Yea!" shouted Lewis, "but we're kind of stuck."

She began climbing up the dinosaur to help them out when she noticed that the dinosaur was wearing a bowler hat, which was then quickly knocked off by a meatball. The dinosaur started shaking and fell down to the ground sending the boys flying out of his mouth and Charlotte to be crushed under the dinosaur. Eventually the dinosaur sat up and Charlotte tried to catch her breath as the wind was knocked out of her.

Too sore to move, Charlotte just laid there as the dinosaur sat next to her. It's like Wilbur said, he has a large family so someone was bound to find her. The sun was setting and nightfall was near. Charlotte sat up and saw the family gather around Wilbur and Lewis, who was missing his hat. At one point they all glanced at the dinosaur and Charlotte waved over to them.

"Oh," cried Billie and she ran over and helped Charlotte up. Charlotte thanked her and they joined the group.

"Charlotte," said Franny walking over to her, "are you okay?"

"Fine," said Charlotte rubbing her arm and glancing at Lewis who looked very sad. Franny saw where she was looking at gave a weak smile.

"We know, you're from the past too aren't you?" she said.

"Yea," said Charlotte looking at her feet.

"Wilbur, I'm going to call your father," she said standing up and walking away.

"If I have to go back, can I at least go back and find my mum? Wilbur promised," said Lewis and Wilbur tried to stop him.

"You promised what?" asked Franny stopping in her tracks and facing her son.

"I was never going to do it, I swear," said Wilbur who then covered his mouth and glanced at Lewis who looked pissed.

"You lied to me?" asked Lewis.

"No…yes," said Wilbur. Lewis became enraged and started walking away, "Lewis wait!"

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually believe you were my friend," said Lewis and he stalked away.

"I am your friend!" shouted Wilbur.

"Mister, you're grounded until you die," said Franny and the family walked back inside leaving Charlotte out there with Wilbur.

"Do you have any witty comment now?" asked Wilbur sitting on the ground and sulking. Charlotte sighed and walked over to him and sat down.

"No. I don't know what all of this is about and why it's with Lewis, but right now is not a time for my sarcasm," said Charlotte.

"Aren't you going to go after Lewis?" asked Wilbur.

"No, he needs some time. He knows I'll always be his friend and I know him well enough to know when he wants to be alone," said Charlotte. They fell silent for a bit before Wilbur looked over at Charlotte.

"Do you want to know why it's Lewis?" asked Wilbur.

"Yes," said Charlotte looking at him.

"Lewis is my dad," he said looking down at his hands as they played with the blades of grass.

"I thought your dad's name was Cornelius?"

"It is, but he was given that name when he was adopted."

"And he has the same hair now?"

"Yes, that's why his hair was a dead give away."

"And the bowler hat guy is after Lewis…why?"

"I don't know. I don't even know who the bowler hat guy is."

"Oh." There was another pause, "so does you father ever talk about 'the good old times'?"

"Yea, he likes to look back at early inventions that failed and laugh about it."

"Does he ever mention me?"

"He doesn't talk about you much because it makes him sad. He said you went missing on your…" Wilbur paused then looked at her.

"On my what?" asked Charlotte confused and now looking at Wilbur.

"On your thirteenth birthday," said Wilbur slowly. Charlotte went wide eyed and looked down at the ground.

"Um, wow, er, I think you should go after Lewis, I need some time to think," said Charlotte. Wilbur understood and got up and ran off in the direction Lewis ran off to.

She sat there trying to think of everything that could have happened to her, and none of it was very positive. There was of course: kidnapped, murdered, kidnapped then murdered, but none of it really fitted into her situation. Her head was on a role when someone woke her out of her thoughts.

"Charlotte dear, come on inside," said Franny, "we aren't upset with you. Just my son." Charlotte gave a weak smile and stood up and walked with her inside. She waved at the family and Franny continued to walk with her down a hall.

"Thanks," said Charlotte monotonously.

"What's wrong?" asked Franny, "is it Lewis?"

"No, it's me. Wilbur told me Lewis was your husband, and I asked if he ever talked about me. Wilbur told me I went missing on my thirteenth birthday," explained Charlotte.

"Oh, well I'm sure someone found you," said Franny.

"Yes, you guys did. Today is my thirteenth birthday," she said.

"Well, happy birthday. You look like you could use some rest, come up and use Wilbur's room, he'll be sleeping in the garage after what happened today." Franny led Charlotte to a room and opened up the door revealing a fairly neat room. The walls were blue and covered with different posters of movies and whatnot. The bed was not made and the desk was a mess with papers and books, but it surprised Charlotte none the less at how neat it was.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Robinson," said Charlotte.

"Just call if you need anything. And don't worry too much about what Wilbur said. I'm sure you're fine," she said and left. Charlotte walked around the room, looking at everything before she sat on the bed. She bounced a little before laying down and covering herself with the blankets and slowly drifting off to a pleasant sleep.

Not second later Wilbur came bursting into the room and ran across to his bed and shook Charlotte awake.

"I'm sorry, you're mum said I could stay in here," said Charlotte sitting up.

"What? I don't care about that. Lewis is gone!" he said. Charlotte grabbed Wilbur by the collar and glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"Lewis is gone. He went with the bowler hat guy in the stolen time machine," said Wilbur hurriedly. Charlotte got out the bed and started pacing.

"What are we going to do?" she asked facing Wilbur who was sitting on his bed.

"I don't know?!" exclaimed Wilbur.

"If I was Lewis where would I go?" asked Charlotte thinking then realizing something, "the orphanage roof."

"What?" asked Wilbur. Charlotte grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room only to run into Carl.

"Carl, great, we need your help. We have to go get Lewis as fast as possible. He's at the old orphanage, on the roof." said Wilbur.

"I can get you there, but only one of you," he said pointing at the pair.

"You go, you got him into this mess," said Charlotte shoving Wilbur forward.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically before running off down the hall with Carl. Charlotte followed behind and waited outside on the lawn for them to return, hopefully with Lewis.

It was a while before she saw Carl approaching caring Lewis, Wilbur and box, but close behind them was the bowler hat guy in the stolen time machine. He didn't look like and evil villain, more like a nut job. She stood up and started running towards them when all of a sudden Carl stopped and fell down. Charlotte was too far to see what was happening to him, but she did see the bowler hat float off with the box.

She ran faster until she was next to Lewis and Wilbur.

"Look I messed up and I've tried like crazy to fix things, but now it's up to you," said Wilbur pointing at Lewis, "you can do it dad."

"Wilbur," said Charlotte looking at him as he started fading.

"Lewis?" asked Wilbur before he was sucked up by some unknown force.

"Uh Lewis," said Charlotte pointing to herself as she began to fade.

"Why you?" he asked reaching out for her but she was sucked up as well.

-

A/n: updates will but coming out slower since it is spring musical time, and final choir concerts time, and spring dance show time and AP test time. Thanks for reading.

Thank you to the first two reviewers, you know who you are.

More reviews are appreciated.

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6: Adopted

Chapter Six

Nothing. That's what Charlotte felt. There was just nothing. It seemed to last forever until there was this pulling. She felt like her feet were being pulled down to earth and they were. She was on the grass, standing in front of Lewis and…a really creepy looking guy.

"Lewis you did it!" exclaimed Wilbur who looked up at Lewis and then pounced on the creepy buy. He had him in a bizarre headlock and turned to Lewis, "quick I'll hold him why you go and get help!"

"Let him go!" said Lewis pulling Wilbur off of the guy.

"Is this by any chance the bowler hat guy?" asked Charlotte. They both nodded.

"He's the bad guy," said Wilbur being restrained by Lewis.

"No. He's not," said Lewis, "he's my room mate."

"What?" asked Wilbur getting free. Lewis explained it to him and Charlotte stared at the guy.

"Goob?" she asked.

"Yes," he said pathetically.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well his invention made me fall asleep during my big game and I lost it for us. And he made you disappear," he said.

"Wait, how did he make me disappear?" asked Charlotte stepping closer.

"You were there that morning, and after Lewis came home from the science fair, you were gone. No one saw you or heard from you again," he explained. Charlotte nodded then glanced back at the two boys who were still talking.

"Maybe you should leave," said Charlotte. He nodded, wrote something down in a pony covered binder then took off.

"Okay, Mr. Yagoobian, how would you like to be a Robinson- where'd he go?" asked Wilbur turning around. Lewis spotted the binder on the ground and picked it up and looked inside, looking sad at the ? that was left on the checklist.

The three then turned and headed back towards the mansion. Lewis was still on the down side and Charlotte put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

From inside the mansion the rest of the Robinson family came rushing out.

"There you are! Are you hurt any broken bones?" asked Franny.

"Do you have a temperature?" asked Tallulah.

"Brain fog?" asked Billie.

"Scurvy?" asked Gaston.

"Tape worm?" asked Fritz.

"Cellulite?" asked Petunia.

"No, no I'm fine," said Lewis smiling now that he knew the family was okay, "better then I felt in a long time." Then a voice came from inside the garage.

"Franny they're gone! Oh this is terrible!"

"Oh boy," said Franny as everyone turned to face the garage door.

"Well he's home early," said Bud checking his watch.

"Franny where are you? The time machines are gone," said a disgruntled older looking Lewis, "oh, oh?" he said spotting the younger version of himself. He gave a nervous wave, as did the young Lewis. Cornelius looked at his wife for an explanation and the family moved aside to reveal Wilbur.

"Ratted out by the old lady…harsh," said Wilbur.

"Yet fair," said Charlotte.

"Wait, Charlotte?" asked Cornelius walking over to her who looked up.

"Yea, this is weird, not use to looking up to you," she said.

"Wait, you're the Charlotte from the past," he said.

"Yes I am, since my old self seems to have gone missing on her thirteenth birthday," said Charlotte crossing her arms.

"I know, I tried to invent something to find you but I kept failing. That originally was Carl was for, but as you can see it didn't quite work as I hoped," he explained.

"Oh really?" asked Charlotte as she turned to face Carl who was looking anywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to you," he said.

"I know, now go bond with yourself," she said pushing him towards Lewis. He nodded and dragged Lewis off somewhere.

Charlotte smiled at the two and leaned on Wilbur who had gotten free from his mother's grasp.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" she asked pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Get off me," said Wilbur shoving her head off of his shoulder. She laughed and smiled at him.

"Hey Charlotte I have an idea that I think you might like," said Franny getting everyone's attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well since you're an orphan, and we love having you around. We were wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if we adopted you. I mean since you go missing in the past anyway I'd rather you be somewhere safe and what better place than the future?" asked Franny.

"I would like that, and maybe this is the reason why I go missing in the first place," she said smiling.

"Then it's settled," said Franny, "welcome to the family!" And everyone, except Wilbur, gave her a giant group hug.

"Good let's get you settled in," said Franny, Charlotte could see there was something else behind the words but let it be because she didn't mind. Franny led her into the house.

Lewis was finally going back to his own time and Wilbur was taking him. Lewis was saying good bye to everyone, especially Charlotte.

"So I won't see you for another 30 years," he said.

"But you will see me again. And in the meantime I will keep an eye on that son of yours," she said and they looked at Wilbur who was bored to death waiting in the time machine.

"Right, well bye," he said. Charlotte ran a hand through his hair and smiled before he went off to say bye to the rest of the family. She waved as the time machine took off and flew away.

"So Charlotte are you settled in? What room are you staying in?" asked Cornelius turning to her.

"Wilbur's. He gets the couch in the living room," said Charlotte happily.

"Part of his punishment," said Franny smiling. Charlotte smiled up at her and they went into the house with a good laugh.

Charlotte went up to Wilbur's room and started cleaning it up. She then laid down on his newly maid bed and stared up at the ceiling. She soon found herself asleep. She had wanted to stay up and wait for Wilbur to return to make sure Lewis got to his right time all right, but her body was just too worn out.

-


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Tired

Chapter Seven

"What is this?" asked Wilbur as he came into his room and saw Charlotte asleep on his bed. She woke up and looked at him.

"What does it look like?" she asked.

"You sleeping in my bed, why?" he asked.

"Your mum said I could, you get the couch," she said before turning back over and going back to sleep.

"What?" he asked complaining. He stomped out of the room and Charlotte smiled before falling back into a deep sleep.

It had been a few weeks since Charlotte had been 'adopted' by the Robinsons. She had her own room now, right next to Wilbur's so she was able to annoy him through the wall that separated them but it still didn't have the same affect.

Throughout the weeks she had been given lessons from Wilbur on how things worked in the future and she would wander around the house and grounds soaking everything. She adapted to the new time period very well but there was always something missing. Charlotte always felt like she was empty. Like she was just a shell walking around with nothing filling her.

This feeling caused her to start spacing out, which was happening right now.

"Charlotte? Hello?" said Wilbur waving his hand in front of her face. He was trying to give her a review lesson of everything she had learned. They were pretty much done with catching her up on everything that has happened since her time period when he noticed her zoned out face. It had been happening more often recently and he wasn't worried just curious.

"Oh sorry," she said snapping out of it. She gave a slight smile before turning her attention to the history book in front of her.

"You've been zoning out a lot recently? Why?" he asked closing the book. Charlotte sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm tired," she simply said standing up and walking to her room. Wilbur looked at her with a confused expression before going to find his mum. He found her flipping through some sheet music in the living room.

"Hey mum?" he asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Wilbur," she said, "what can I do for you? You looked confused."

"I am. It's Charlotte," he said.

"Ah, come here," she said patting the spot next to her on the couch and placing the music on the ground. Wilbur walked over and sat down.

"What is the problem?" she asked.

"I don't know. During lessons she drifts off and she has been sleeping a lot. I had Carl check her and she isn't sick. I don't even know why I care so much either," he spat out.

"Okay let's take this one at a time shall we. So first things first, Charlotte is probably just overwhelmed. She is in a new place and is learning all these things at once and is trying to fit in, she probably just likes taking breaks to adjust. Give it some time, she'll be back to her old self. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay…" Wilbur said.

"Now that second part. It is not about Charlotte, it's about you. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are beginning to care for her," she said.

"No way!" he exclaimed. Franny sighed and picked up some glasses.

"Put these on," she said. Wilbur did as he was told, "now imagine Charlotte not here."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and did so. The glasses lit up and he could see the house. He went through the halls and saw everything was as it was before. He then stopped at his door and opened it, with Charlotte his room was clean, without her, as he saw in the glasses, he saw that is was messy.

Wilbur moved onto the room next to his which was Charlotte's, he opened the door and saw it was being used as storage. For some reason this bothered him and he felt this hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His facial expression changed to one of sadness and Franny removed the glasses off of her son's face. He blinked a few times before looking at him.

"Different isn't it?" she asked with a gentle smile and a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I…I felt this emptiness in the pit of my stomach," he said, "What does it mean?"

"It means you care for her," she said. Wilbur's eyes went wide and jumped off the couch.

"No I don't!" he yelled before running off to his room.

A/N: sorry it is a bit short and really delayed in updating. The next one is probably going to be the last one, because it has to come to an end and for me sooner will be better then later. I plan to get the next one up tonight, so wait for that.


	8. Chapter 8: Until the Future

Chapter Eight

Charlotte had been in her room thinking when she heard and knock on her door. She gave a half hearted 'come in' and watched Carl come in.

"Hey Wilbur and I were going to go into town, want to come?" he asked. She looked up from her spot at her desk and looked at him.

"I'm not in the mood to go into town," she said.

"You haven't been out of the house in ages and Franny and Lewis think it would be best if we took you out for a bit," he said. Charlotte shrugged and stood up. She slipped into some shoes and followed Carl. They went outside where Wilbur was standing.

"About time," he said turning around and saw Charlotte there.

"Let's just go," she said and continued to walk. Wilbur looked at Carl who just shook his head and they followed after her.

They came to the local shopping centre and Carl immediately ran to the appliance store and Wilbur led Charlotte over to a clothing store.

"Mum said you should get some more clothes," he said. Charlotte nodded and looked through the racks. While she had been in her room she had been trying to figure out what was wrong with her and why she felt so empty. The more she thought about it the more she realized she had seen this feeling many times before but never experienced it.

She knew she had to tell someone, mainly Wilbur, since she knew he was beginning to worry, it must have been that, what other reason would there be for him to be acting weird recently.

As she put a shirt back and glanced over at Wilbur who she noticed quickly looked away from her and his attention had landed on the emergency exit sign…really weird behaviour.

Charlotte sighed then walked over to Wilbur.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"S-sure," he stuttered. They walked over to the food court area and sat down at an empty table.

"I'm sure you've noticed how… off I have been lately," she said.

"Yea," he said calming down.

"We'll I finally figured out what is wrong. I have never felt it before but I have seen it so many times before," she said. Wilbur nodded for her to go on.

"Well, being here and learning all those things from you I noticed something," she said, "I'm home sick."

"Wh-what?" he asked shocked.

"I don't belong here. And I think it would be best if I went home, to my own time period," she said.

"But you can't! You go missing!" he exclaimed.

"But that's the beauty of the future, it isn't written in stone, I can always changed what happens to me," she said trying to calm Wilbur down.

"But you can't leave," he said.

"I know you and your family have done a lot for me but I just feel like… I don't know but I do know that I can't stay here," she said.

"But you must stay!" Wilbur cried.

"Why?" asked Charlotte very confused.

"Because I like you," he said. His eyes went wide and he put his hands over his mouth.

"Wilbur-" started Charlotte but was cut off by Carl.

"Nothing. I couldn't find anything," he slumped next to Wilbur and put his head in his hand. "Can we go home?" he asked. The other two nodded and they got up. They were all silent back to the Robinson mansion and right went they got inside Charlotte grabbed Wilbur's shirt and dragged him into her room.

"You like me? I thought you hated my guts," she said crossing her arms.

"I did at first but you grew on me, and now you just want to leave," he said.

"Look, Wilbur, I like you too but this can never work. I belong in the past and I have a feeling this emptiness inside me won't go away until I return to the time period I'm meant to be in," she said.

"You … like me?" he asked pointing to himself. Charlotte rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of Wilbur's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Does that proved it?" she asked pulling away.

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"Now listen to me. I don't think I can say goodbye to your parents, or the rest of your family for that matter. It would just make me too ashamed, so can you do something for me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Take me home. Steal the time machine one last time and take me back to my time period, please," she said.

"I can't do that again. And what am I suppose to say to my parents?" he asked.

"The truth hopefully, they will understand it, but I really need you to do this for me," she said.

"I don't know," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Would another kiss help?" she asked. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll do it," he said. Charlotte nodded.

Wilbur was once again parked in the time machine outside of the orphanage he just dropped Lewis off at a few minutes ago. Charlotte turned towards him and smiled a last smile.

"I'll see you in the future," she said.

"Right," he said. Charlotte dropped her smile. She leaned up and kissed Wilbur before getting out. Wilbur watched her as she went into the orphanage. This was the second time he had to watch one of his best friends go in to that orphanage.

Lewis was talking with Goob about a new type of baseball bat that was lighter and would hit the ball farther.

"Hey." Goob and Lewis turned and ran at Charlotte as she leaned in the doorway. She smiled down at the two and looked up through the window.

'Until the future' she thought as she saw Wilbur in his time machine disappear.

The end.


End file.
